


Legends of Paintball

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is mentioned more heavily than others, Gen, I'm tagging all of the (current as of season 3) Legends, Pure and simple, because they're all in here, so I'm tagging her too, team legends crackfic, this is crackfic, though most are in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: The Legends gear up for a paintball match with the Time Bureau and have a discussion about semantics that dissolves into singing.





	Legends of Paintball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal, for a prompt bingo challenge. The prompt was Fluttering (and yes, this fic was born out of my confusion as to which things exactly flutter :D).

"Let's go, team! We got this! Our banner will be fluttering over this sorry hill in no time."

"Does a banner flutter?"

"What?"

Everyone looked at Wally, who had asked the question from his squatted position next to Constantine and behind Zari, who was squished in between Ray and Mick, Sara crouching in front of the group attempting to pump them up for a friendly paintball game between the Legends and the Time Bureau, which meant them against Nate, Ava, Gary, Ali and two other agents that had been happy to represent the Bureau in this. 

All of this had started as some friendly banter between Nate and Ray about Nate joining the Time Bureau for the time being and Ray pouting and listing all the reasons why the Legends were better. Soon, everyone had gotten involved and it had gotten to the point were Time Bureau agents would leave far later than planned from a normal debriefing on the Waverider because they were enjoying the verbal matches so much. 

Eventually, Ava and Sara had decided to settle the question once and for all over a paintball game. Of course, this held specific significance for Ava, even though nobody other than Sara and Ray knew about that. She was eager to see if the joy she had felt in her fabricated memory actually held up in real life, since she had never played paintball again after that fated (and as it turned out, fake) match on her fifteenth birthday. 

For everyone else, it was just a way to let off steam, a fun detour from the tracking down of magical creatures.

However they saw it, Sara was determined to win this, which was why she had prepared a riveting speech, only to be thrown off by Wally asking this question. He seemed to be uncomfortable with how everyone was staring at him now and backtracked.

"I just mean, a banner usually doesn't flutter, does it? It's more like, it wiggles or dances."

Everyone now grinned, throwing in their own definitions.

"It flip flops."

"No, it quivers."

"How about it writhes or waves?"

"Isn't that a flag?"

Wally and Zari looked at each other for two seconds before both of them started singing on top of their lungs "Wave your flag, wave your flag!".

By now everyone (except Constantine who was trying and failing to keep his air of being unaffected by anything) was basically rolling around laughing and Sara tried to get some order back into the group, even when she herself had he biggest grin on her face. 

"All right, kids, let's go, we can wave our flag later. Or flutter our banner, whatever."


End file.
